1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a an inner rack of a mobile rack in a computer, and particularly to an inner rack, which has a signal conversion circuit board to convert the USB interface signal received by the inner signal connector at the outer side thereof into the IDE interface signal via the control IC thereon with an IDE interface connector connecting with an IDE interface storage device therein for the storage device providing functions of hot-swap and plug and play.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to products related to the computer periphery being brought forth the new through the old, the space arranged in the computer main unit is not so sufficient for mounting the periphery. Besides, the hard disk drive (HHD) in an old computer is usually mounted in the case of the main unit for data read and write. Considering data reservation and backup, especially portability and security of confidential data, a so-called mobile rack such as a mobile rack for hard disk driver was developed to meet the demand of the user with great facility. In fact, the storage device in the inner rack can be ZIP disk driver, Magneto-Optical disk driver (MO), LS-120 magnetic tape machine or flash memory card reader (for flash memory read/write device in a digital camera) in addition to the hard disk drive to broaden the practicality of the mobile device.
It is known by persons being skill in art that it is not possible to perform functions of hot-swap and plug and play so that the power of the computer has to be shut down before the IDE storage device such as the hard disk in the computer being able to be replaced. Then, the computer can then be reset again to spend a lot of time. Nevertheless, there is no such trouble with USB interface and, it only needs USB interface periphery such as the flash memory card reader itself being controlled to be power on/off and the computer can read if the storage device exists and can determine the storage device has functions of hot-swap and plug and play. Hence, the different devices can be replaced without interfering the running computer. Therefore, it is a bottleneck has to be overcome by the. manufactures that how to allow IDE interface storage device being possible to have functions of hot-swap and plug and play.
The crux of the present invention is to provide an inner rack of a mobile rack in a computer and the inner rack has a rack chamber disposed at a central area thereof, a signal conversion circuit board disposed at a rear side thereof with a jut out inner signal connector at an outer side thereof. The inner signal connector provides a control IC for converting a USB interface signal into an IDE interface signal and a power outlet separating from an IDE interface connector at an inner side thereof. Once an IDE interface storage device is placed in and located at the rack chamber and the inner rack is inserted into an outer rack of the mobile rack, the inner signal connector engages with an outer signal connector suitable for IDE and USB interface signals to connect with an USB signal of the inner signal connector to an USB signal of the outer signal connector. The IDE interface storage device can provide functions of hot swap and plug and play via a switch control of power on/off.